pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Weapon Rack
The Weapon Rack is a device in Pocket God Facebook. It was introduced in Facebook Ep. 8: Hi-Islander. Description The Weapon Rack has five weapons on it. From left to right, they are: The Bamboo Training Sword, the Buster Sword, the Light Saber, the Shovel, and the Diamond Sword. Building The Weapon Rack can be bought for 3000 Sacrifice Coins or 6 Bones. It takes four hours to build. Between the Weapon Rack, Fridge, Fridge, Tar Pit, and Hot Spring, the player can only have one of them on the island at any given time if using the Tiny Islet or Sand Island. Two of these specific devices can coexist at any given time for the Big Island. Functions The Weapon Rack has three main functions, two of which count as sacrifices, one of which does not. Bludgeoning If two Pygmies, one armed and one helpless approach each other, the one with the weapon might pause, smack the weapon-less Pygmy on the head, and chuckle. This merely irritates the victim, but it does not sacrifice and it does not gain Sacrifice Coins or Experience. Smack.png|One Pygmy bludgeoning another with the Buster Sword whack.png|A Pygmy whacking its fellow with the 8-Bit Sword Dueling If two armed Pygmies approach one another, they may engage in a duel. Both will jump back with their weapons drawn, and then lunge at each other. One will leap slightly higher than the other; the one that jumps the highest will be beheaded, and his or her headless body will fall to the ground while the sliced off arms, still holding onto the weapon, will also fall. The winner Pygmy will twirl their weapon around and resume walking around the island. The loser's weapon then reappears on the rack. If there are more Pygmies left, then you receive 2 Experience and 30 Sacrifice Coins. If there are no more pygmies left, you will receive 5 Experience and 60 Sacrifice Coins, the most possible with a Basic Idol. The Rival God who represents the killing Pygmies using the Weapon Rack is Kali. Showdown.png|Two Pygmies about to engage in a duel. slice.png|A Pygmy winning a duel deathduel.png|Dramatization of two Pygmies dueling to the death Pygmy Piñata You can also kill Pygmies with the Weapon Rack by dangling one above a Pygmy with a weapon. The Pygmy with the weapon will whack the dangling Pygmy like a piñata, killing it. The Pygmy with the weapon will then chuckle. Killing Pygmies in this way also helps toward defeating Kali. pinata.png|A Pygmy hit by a shovel while in the air pinata1.png|Close up on Pygmy being hit like a piñata Champion Pygmy If you spawn 2 or more pygmies (also works with 2 pygmies only) on the island and all of them have weapons, and fight until there is only one remaining, the victorious pygmy will be encircled by a pillar of lightning. The Pygmy will hover in this pillar for a moment, and then drop the ground. Chosen One.png|A Pygmy wielding the 8-Bit Sword is declared Champion by the gods Screen_shot_2011-06-13_at_2.25.29_PM.png|A Pygmy with the Shovel is declared Champion Trivia * The conflict and Victorious Pygmy pose are references to the movie Highlander, where immortals battle to the death. The winner is given "The Prize" in a similar manner. "There can be only one!" * The Buster Sword resembles the Buster Sword from the video game Final Fantasy VII. * The Diamond Sword used to resemble the Diamond Sword from Minecraft, it was changed to a generic one most likely due to copyright issues with Mojang. * The Light Saber resembles the Blood Berry from the video game No More Heroes. * Dueling is the only sacrifice where the rewards will be different depending on the circumstance. * Since the final duel sacrifice awards 60 Sacrifice Coins, using the Idol of Sacrifice thrice awards a total of 360 Sacrifice Coins. The Puny Soul Potion only costs 350 Sacrifice Coins, so a rotation of one Puny Soul Potion and three final duel sacrifices with the Weapon Rack produces a net gain of 10 Sacrifice Coins. * Strangely, the The Harvester does not count beheading using the Weapon Rack as true beheading. Category:Devices Category:Pocket God (Facebook)